Maybe Tomorrow
by Twerksie
Summary: [NejiTen] People question his ability to feel. They mistake the absence of color in his eyes as an absence of feeling. Oh, how he wishes they were right.


Hullo This fic was an attempt to break myself out of this huge case of writer's block. I'm supposed to be writing another fic for another fandom, but inspiration struck and I just _had_ to write a NejiTen fic. Because they're so cute. heart

This was also an attempt to write angst, but somewhere in the middle, it became...erm - not angst. I don't know exactly what to call this. scratches head

Please excuse the _flow_ of this fic. My ideas were all jumbled around my head, and there were so many things going on in my head that I just...couldn't get it in order. Ever have that feeling? This is what came of it. sigh

Give it a try, seeing as this is my first NARUTO fic and I'm not quite sure I captured the awesome goodness that is Naruto. Let me know in a review, please

**Maybe Tomorrow**  
By Kimmy

People question his ability to feel. They mistake the absence of color in his eyes as an absence of feeling. They see no compassion in his eyes, they see no joy in his expression, no sadness clawing at his heart. They only see Hyuuga Neji, prodigy of the Hyuuga branch family, and nothing more.

He wishes that was true.

She knows he feels. She knows that behind the moon-white eyes lies a heart – a soul – as troubled as hers. She does not see, but instead feels the compassion in his steady gaze. Joy rarely ever surfaces in his handsome face, but when it does, it's true joy. She knows of the sadness slowly tearing him apart from the inside, and works to cure him of it.

He wishes she wouldn't.

She once professed her love for him. After one vigorous training session, she dropped down silently beside him. When she told him, it wasn't some big, dramatic proclamation of her undying devotion and love for him. She said it casually, as though she was remarking on the weather.

"_You know I love you, right?" _

_Neji gave her an unfathomable expression. He had known, of course. It was quite obvious, even without his byakugan. He had just never expected her to admit it. Especially in such an innocent manner. He continued to watch her face, one eyebrow arched in interest. There was no nervous aura about her, no knotting of hands. Just that familiar expression of determination on her pretty face. Finally, Neji answered. "Yes, I know." _

"_And?" she demanded, crossing her arms. _

_Neji did the same. "And there's nothing else to say." _

_Tenten nodded, looking down, as though she had expected that from the very beginning. "Alright then," she said in the same casual tone. She looked up and looked Neji straight in his milky-white eyes. He was surprised to see the very same determination expressed on her face in her honey eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neji," she said with a smirk. And within a second, she was back in the trees, gracefully jumping from branch to branch. She was soon out of sight. _

_The Hyuuga closed his eyes and sighed. Emotions such as love, in his opinion, were useless to Ninja. They were hindrances. And they simply didn't belong in his life. _

_He leant against the nearest tree and thought back to when Tenten had taken her leave. Love simply didn't belong in his life. _

Neji would never admit it, but when Tenten left that afternoon, it felt as though she had taken a part of him with her. The rational (or was it irrational?) side of Neji couldn't help himself. Yes, he thought, Take these burdening feelings and leave.

--------------  
Things did not change after that day. It remained the same, though Neji felt a part of himself (probably the part that Tenten had stolen) wishing that it hadn't.

Tenten would sometimes offer to treat him to dinner. Neji refused every time. "Maybe tomorrow," is always his answer. And every time he said that, that gap in his heart seemed to grow bigger.

Then the weapons expert would always sigh, but would always offer him a disappointed grin. "Then I'll see you tomorrow," she would always say.

Always. Would she truly always sigh, always give him that disappointed grin, always say, "I'll see you tomorrow."? Neji highly doubted that.

Maybe Tomorrow, Tenten, he always thinks numbly.

--------------  
"Neji," Tenten called after his retreating back.

The Hyuuga prodigy stopped and turned his head slightly to signal he was listening.

"I'll treat you to dinner."

Neji shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "Maybe tomorrow," he said in a quieter voice than usual. _Maybe tomorrow will be the day I let myself love you._

Tenten sighed, but flashed his back a grin. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." _Then I'll still be here tomorrow, Neji._

And Neji was gone in a flash, nothing but a flash of white among the green leaves of Konoha.

"Maybe tomorrow," she repeated to herself. "You always say that."

Always. Would he truly always say it?

She highly doubted that. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, Neji," she mumbled again, picking up her stray weapons. _I'll still be here tomorrow._

**End**


End file.
